Love will remember
by TedL
Summary: O que Reyna precisa dizer ao Jason depois que ele apareceu com uma cria de Afrodite no acampamento Júpiter e fugiu com os gregos depois que eles atacaram os romanos. E um pouco da história dos dois antes de Juno se intrometer na vida deles. SONG FIC - Love will remember.


N/A: Song fic feite com a música Love will remember da Selena Gomez pra minha amiga que (1) pediu uma fanfic Reyna/Jason e (2) que pediu pra ser com essa música. Não consegui fazer romance deles com uma música assim, mas eu tentei falar um pouco do romance deles antes. Como a Reyna é filha de Belona sempre imagino ela super racional e tipo, como se ela planejasse todo um futuro pela frente. Espero que gostem.

~.~

_**Love will Remember**_

**Now, is all we got**

**And time can't be bought**

Quando eu olhei pra você, Jason, eu não acreditei. Você havia tomado todos os lugares do meu pensamento, da minha racionalidade. Tudo o que eu mais queria era ver você, mas na hora em que eu lhe vi ao lado _dela_ não pude acreditar. Você mudou completamente a minha vida e mudou completamente a sua também agora com _ela_.

**I know it inside my heart**

**Forever, will forever be ours**

Antes de tudo isso acontecer nós vivíamos muito bem aqui. Só Romanos lutando contra monstros, sem os Gregos, _sem ela_, Jason. Nós éramos um casal, você e eu, lembra? Os dois pretores do acampamento juntos.

**Even if we tried to forget**

**Love will remember**

Mas daí Juno fez isso com você, trocou você pelo Grego lá. Justo você, Jason. E o pior de tudo foi que ela fez você se esquecer de mim, justo de mim. Mas com o Grego não, ele sempre se lembrou da filha de Atena. Não era justo, não é. Você pode esquecer tudo de novo, mas do amor, não.

**You said you loved me**

**I said I loved you back**

Nós tinhamos acabado de matar uma hidra e eu havia desabado no chão de cansaço, aí você me segurou nos seus braços e disse que me amava, eu disse que amava você também. E nós nos beijamos, Jason. Aquele foi nosso primeiro beijo. Tinha gosto de sangue, mas eu não liguei porque eu tinha esperado tanto por aquele momento, e toda vez que eu sinto gosto de sangue agora eu me lembro de você.

**What happened to that**

**What happened to that?**

Como você pode esquecer de tudo isso? De todas as vezes que nós lutamos juntos, de todas as vezes que você dizia que me amava, de todas as vezes que eu amei você, Jason. Eu não consigo acreditar que tudo isso sumiu mesmo depois de sua memória ter voltado, cade o seu amor?

**All your promises**

**And all those plans we had**

Você se lembra do futuro que nós tínhamos planejado? Iríamos a Roma para passear e dar graças aos Deuses por terem nos juntado e não para matarmos monstros como na última vez em que fomos lá, iríamos a outros lugares também. Depois a gente ia se casar e viver em Nova Roma, ter dois ou três filhos e criá-los aqui. Você se lembra, Jason? O amor sempre esteve nos nossos planos.

**What happened to that**

**What happened to that?**

Agora todo esse futuro inventado não existe mais, simplesmente foi embora junto com a sua memória, mas ela voltou, Jason, e ele, não.

**Boom, gone**

**Yeah, we move on**

Depois que você sumiu eu fiquei sem chão, só conseguia pensar em achar você. E você me achou, na verdade, mas você estava ao lado _dela_, Jason, ao lado de uma _cria de Afrodite_. Você está com ela agora e eu estou sozinha. É isso. Você escolheu ela, não a mim. Você mudou e eu fui forçada a mudar. Como eu poderia competir com uma filha de Afrodite?

**Even if we tried to forget**

**Love will remember you**

**Love will remember me**

Mas você já lembrou de tudo agora, não é mesmo? E agora vai tentar esquecer, não é mesmo, Jason? Eu conheço você, sei que vai, não consegue deixar algo que não teve um fim na sua cabeça. Mas não vai esquecer, Jason, o amor que nós tivemos não pode ser esquecido assim, o nosso amor foi verdadeiro, foi real. Você vai se lembrar dele para sempre. Eu também.

**I know it inside my heart**

**Forever, will forever be ours**

**Even if we tried to forget**

Eu sei que isso vai nos perseguir eternamente, Jason. A possibilidade de termos um futuro juntos sempre irá fazer com que pensamos no ''E se..'' mesmo você estando com ela. Porque você foi meu primeiro amor e eu fui o seu, e primeiros amores são para sempre.

**Love will remember**

**Love will remember**

**Love will remember**

**Love will remember**

**Love will remember**

Juno apagou sua memória, mas Vênus não irá fazer isso com a gente. Ela nos fará lembrar um do outro, Jason, nos fará lembrar do amor que nós tivemos juntos, no amor que poderíamos ter mantido e nas coisas que poderíamos ter construído. Isso agrada a_ Deusa do Amor_, ver as pessoas sofrendo por ela, não é mesmo?

**The trips we dreamed of taking**

**The tacks left on the map**

**What happened to that**

**What happened to that?**

Nós iríamos visitar o Coliseu, iríamos levar nossos dois filhos no lugar em que Lupa resgatou os fundadores de Roma e essa iria ser a primeira vez que contaríamos a eles tudo sobre nós dois, os Deuses Romanos e o futuro deles, iríamos visitar todos aqueles lugares que marcamos num mapa antigo e quando estivéssemos bem velhinhos nós iríamos visitar aquelas ruínas aonde nós matamos a hidra, aonde nós demos nosso primeiro beijo, só para podermos lembrar de tudo de novo.

**When all you had was nothing**

**And all we did was laugh**

Se lembra quando Octavian nos contou que não conseguia ver nós dois juntos no futuro, que ele só via eu ou só você e nós rimos, mas não contamos pra ele que não acreditávamos muito nele. ''São só bobagens, ele está vendo enchimento de ursinho, não é como se fosse uma profecia ou algo do tipo de verdade'' você me disse e eu acreditei. Claro que ia acreditar em você, você disse que me amava.

**Break down the walls**

**Let heaven in**

**Somewhere in forever**

**We'll dance again**

O que eu posso fazer agora, Jason? Você saiu com _ela_ mesmo depois dos _Gregos_ terem nos atacado, você não abandonou só a mim, você abandonou os Romanos também. Eu não lhe tenho mais e isso dói demais, a única coisa que me conforta e pensar que nós poderemos nos reencontrar nos Elísios, Jason, já pensou? Eu e você poderemos ficar juntos de novo pra todo o sempre. Eu e você. Nós.

**We used to be inseparable**

**I used to think that I was irreplaceable**

Éramos tudo um pro outro, você era meu e eu era sua. Os dois pretores do acampamento juntos, o filho de Júpiter e a filha de Belona, o par perfeito. Eu não me preocupava, sabe, era tudo muito concreto pra me abalar. Eu conseguia ver tudo claramente em relação a você e a mim, claro que conseguia! Uma filha da Deusa da estratégia deveria saber. Eu sempre tive certeza de que era insubstituível, mas eu não contava com uma filha de Vênus no meio da história, muito menos com você longe de mim e sem memória. Eu não tinha como descobrir que isso iria acontecer conosco. Era impossível.

**We lit the whole world up**

**Before we blew it up**

**I still don't know just how we screwed it up**

Antes de você sumir, Jason, todos os romanos comemoraram o sucesso que havia sido nossa última grande missão, havíamos conseguido barrar cronos graças a você, a nossa liderança e todos os semideuses que lutaram juntos. Logo depois quando tudo pareceu se acalmar e quando nós finalmente poderíamos ficar em paz um pouco, você sumiu e me deixou sozinha, Jason. Daí em diante tudo só foi ficando pior em relação a nós dois e o fim é o que sobrou: eu aqui, sozinha, e você ai com _ela_.

**Love will remember**

**Love will remember**

**Love will remember**

**Love will remember**

**Love will remember**

Eu vou me lembrar disso tudo, Jason. E você também vai se lembrar. Vênus não nos deixará esquecer que uma filha dela conseguiu acabar com o amor que nós dois tínhamos. Deve ser uma das coisas que ela mais admira, sabe, ver uma cria dela manipulando o amor assim como ela. A culpa é dela, Jason. E de Hera. E da Cherokee. E sua. E minha. De cada um de nós por isso que aconteceu. Eu não vou esquecer. Eu não quero.

**~.~**

Notas finais: A Piper é minha personagem favorita, mas mesmo assim eu não gostaria que ela ficasse com o Jason. Acho que por ela ser filha de Afrodite ela ama demais as pessoas, e o amor que ela tem por Jason meio que foi inventado por Hera, eu acredito que ela possa construir um amor de verdade com alguém. O Jason pode ficar com a Reyna. Quem quiser se manifestar a respeito sinta-se à vontade. Espero que tenham gostado da fic.


End file.
